hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyena Brigade: Battle of Mygeeto
A new story by Burner. Title may change, and I am open to suggestions for the story. Chapter 1: Landing The Laat/i gunship, Warrior, skimmed over a war-torn city. Below the ship, the occational flash of light from the battle on the ground could be seen. Inside the gunship were a group of clones. A burst from an enemy cannon below caused the ship to rock as the shell exploded near it. A Clone in red arc trooper armor gripped the ceiling rail harder. "Stupid Clankers, just wait till I get a shot at you." The trooper next to him wore modified arc armor with blue markings. "Easy Jagger, what's a little cannon blast between enemies?" Jagger turned to look give Mavrick an unamused look. Flash, who had been examining a datapad, looked up. "We are nearing the landing zone." Burner, a clone wearing a custom pauldron with grey markings on his armor turned to face his squad. "Listen up men, here is the orders. The Galactic Marines are having trouble breaking through the droid lines. The AAT's are giving them trouble. We will be landing right in the middle of the fight, so be careful." Resh, a clone in green arc trooper gear said "And then the usual plan, right sir?" Burner nodded. "Yep, shoot the bad guys, and don't get shot." The lights inside the gunship switched from a dim red to a dim green. The Brigade knew what that meant: they would be landing in a minute. The clones quickly checked their weapons and made sure their helmets were secure. The gunship landed in a clearing amidst the rubble-filled war zone that had once been a city. The doors to the Laat/i opened, and the squad leapt onto the ground, weapons ready. Burner moved his hand from the 'hold position' sign to a 'forward sign'. "Hyena, move out." Chapter 2: Into Battle Laser blasts flew toward the Brigade from seemingly every direction. Burner glanced around. No Galactic Marines in site. “Anyone got a visual on The GM’s? I can’t raise Bacara on the comm.” A series of no’s were his answer. Jagger looked up at the remains of the city. “Sir,” he said, “I think I can get us a better view of the battle field.” Burner ducked a laser. “Do it!” Jagger nodded and motioned for Mavrick to give him some cover fire. Mavrick ran over and pulled out his second blaster pistol. Mavrick gave the pistols in his hands a spin before turning off the safety and nodding at Jagger. Maverick said “No worries sir, I got you covered.” Jagger launched a rappel line. It hooked on a ledge on the top of one of the sturdier buildings in the warzone. The winch pulled Jagger to the top. After climbing over the ledge and putting down the rangefinder on his helmet, Jagger had a clear view of the battlefield. ‘No Galactic Marines…’ he thought, ‘Plenty of droids though. Spider Walker and about- what? Did Delta squad just run out of that bank? Meanwhile on the ground, Burner threw a grenade that took out a handful of droids before he vaulted back behind the cover of part of a destroyed AAT. Destroyer was inputting enemy troop locations on a holomap as Jagger relayed them from his perch. A blast from a droid hit an exposed fuel line on the remains of the AAT Hyena was using as cover. Warrior turned to Burner and said “Sir, I hope this isn’t a bad time, but our cover is on fire.” Burner and the others who had been using the AAT remains as cover moved out of the way before the fire grew too large. Unfortionately that left the Hyena Brigade without cover. Burner went through his options. Air Strike could bring down the remaining building around them, too risky… but if he could bring down only one building... “Resh, I got a job for you. See that building over there to the right of were the droids are?” Resh nodded as he kept firing his rotary cannon into the mass of droids. “I see it sir.” “Good. I need it brought down on the droids. Flash give him some cover fire.” Resh grinned as he went through the check list on his customized rocket launcher. Everything looked good, all that was left was to calculate the angle and distance. “Flash,” he said, “Ready with that cover fire? I need around five seconds to line up the shot.” Flash was making short work of the droids with his blaster pistols. Flash answered “Ready when you are Resh.” Resh moved to a more open area of the battlefield as Flash fired at the droids. Behind them, Burner was making sure everyone knew the plan and was clear of the blast radius. Resh finished inputing the firing sequence and pressed the trigger, saying “Boom!” as he did so. The rocket took off for the remaing support on the side of the building by the droids. It hit the support and exploded in a ball of flame, bringing the building crashing down on the remaining droids in the process. Jagger came down on a rappel line from another building behind them. Looking at the fallen building he said “Glad I wasn’t on that building.” Flash checked the area with a pair of binoculars. Looked like that was the last of the droids for awhile. “So,” he said, “What now Sir?” Burner turned to face the rest of the Brigade. “Now we need to find Bacara and the Galactic Marines.”